The invention pertains to a hydraulic device, particularly a hydraulic percussion device, with a supply line for pressurized hydraulic fluid, e.g., hydraulic oil, and with a lubricating pump that is connected to the supply line in a fluidic fashion via a hydraulic inlet and features a pump element for conveying a lubricant, e.g., lubricating grease, from a reservoir to at least one lubricating point of the hydraulic device to be supplied with lubricant, as well as means for producing a pump stroke of the pump element.
DE 20 2004 019 503 U1 discloses a lubricating pump, e.g., for a hydraulic percussion hammer, in which the hydraulic oil or the like used for operating the hydraulic percussion hammer acts upon a control piston with a small piston area that is connected to a follower piston with a large piston area that conveys lubricant to at least one lubricating point of the hydraulic percussion hammer. Due to this differential piston arrangement, the hydraulic oil that is used for operating the hydraulic percussion hammer and usually subjected to a very high pressure can be used for conveying the lubricant with a significantly lower pressure.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 6,736,292 B2 discloses a motor that is operated with compressed air and can be used for conveying a lubricant from a cartridge to a lubricating point. In this case, the motor features a piston arrangement that can be displaced against the force of a spring by means of the compressed air and is arranged in a housing such that it can be displaced in an oscillating fashion in order to thusly produce a pump stroke of a pump element.